From Twilight to Midnight
by Darkened Planet
Summary: A lab experiment went wrong, and a mysterious colt appeared. And now Twilight has a colt to care for. This is the story of Midnight Shine's adventures with his friends and adopted family. 1st story. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

From Twilight to Midnight

"Alright, all of the argents are in place, Luna."A certain purple pony princess said.

"Ok, start channeling the flow to MT-SA, Twilight." The princess of the night murmured. Twilight did not reply. "Twilight?"

Startled, Twilight jumped, and a small explosion knocked the two alicorns to the ground. The room grew dark, slowly sapping the light out of the room. A small, navy blue light poked through the darkness.

"Wh-whos there?" Twilight squeaked, obviously terrified. A high, coltish voice replied "I am Midnight Shine.

May ask who _you_ are?" "I-I-I…" Twilight whispered, starting to sound like Fluttershy. Twilight pulled herself together, and sat up.

"I will not answer that until you lighten this place up." The only response was a grunt, but Midnight slowly let the light take the place of the darkness.

"Thank you, and my name is Twilight Sparkle. Where did you come from?" Twilight said in a very stern voice, trying to seem like the princess she was. Twilight was still getting used to the light, after such entire darkness. She took a closer look at Midnight. He was a very dark blue, darker than Luna by a few shades. She, at first look, thought he was a unicorn. But upon further inspection, her eyes began to widen. He was an alicorn!

"Luna, what do you think?" Twilight asked, and turned to Luna, who had been silent the entire time. Luna was standing, staring at Midnight.

"If you wouldn't mind, please stop staring. It's quite rude." Midnight joked.

Luna shook her head, and replied "Twilight asked where thou came from. It is rude for thou to leave thy friends hanging, as you would put it these days. _So where has thou come from?_"

"I honestly have no idea. Where am I? Actually, how is my name Midnight Shine, I just- Whata did I do? I poofed! Poofed into existence! How am I speaking? Should I-"

Twilight cut him off. "You are in the converted caves under Canterlot, the capitol of Equestria." Twilight shared, and gave a pointed look at Luna.

"Why is thou looking at me in a way that suggests thou thinks I know what she is thinking. Tell me Twilight, why are you looking at me in that way?"

"Where did he come from?" Twilight impatiently asked.

"I think that thou came from the experiment, when I startled you, you most probably put too much magic into the mix, causing him to appear. He is therefore your foal and you must take care of him."

"What!?" both Twilight and Midnight exclaimed, obviously surprised, and slightly scared. Midnight calmed quickly, and sheepishly whispered "I haven't noticed anything wrong with Twilight. I'm okay with that."

Twilight heard that and calmed down a little, just enough to be able to reply. "Okay, well, it would be nice to have some more company. Spike is good enough, but he mostly just does chores. And now I have a use for the books on how to care for young colts! Oh, wow! Yes, I will take responsibility for Midnight."

Midnight looked happier at every word Twilight said, until she mentioned the books on caring for colts. Luna looked slightly amused, and Twilight finally took a breath. "Well, we should stay at the castle tonight. Tomorrow we will head to Ponyville, my home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pink Monster

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I was pretty busy, and my bro's been writing his own fanfic. Anyway, please do give me feedback, and maybe even advice.**

As they flew to Ponyville, Twilight filled Midnight in on who everypony was, where Midnight would be, and what to expect. What she did _not _mention was Pinkie's – Well, Pinkieness. They soon landed, followed by a certain rainbow-maned pegasus. "Hey Twi." Rainbow Dash said, seemingly depressed.

"I was just coming b- WHO'S HE?!" Rainbow exclaimed, noticing Midnight. Everypony looked at Rainbow, who blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry." She meekly mumbled, seeing Midnight hiding behind Twilight.

"Oh, it's alright sweetie." Mumbled an old, greenish mare who had just wandered by.

"Not you, Granny Smith!" Rainbow muttered. "What's that? Oh, Fat Goo and Panning Filth. I remember them! They were decent ponies." Granny mumbled, not realizing Rainbow wasn't listening. She then muttered something incomprehensible, and wandered off.

"Ugh. She's losing her hearing, alright." Rainbow muttered. Midnight, who had finally come out from behind Twilight, stared at her.

"Let's head back to my house. Rainbow, get all of the others to meet us there. Oh, and this is Midnight Shine. I'll let you all meet him at home."

Rainbow shot off like a rocket, shooting towards Rarity's boutique. "Let's head home. Midni- Is it alright if I call you Mid? Midnight seems too formal." "That's fine, Twilight." Midnight said in a small voice, still shaken from the energetic welcome from Rainbow.

"Hee-Hee! That rhymed! Wait, you're new! HHHUUHHHA! I need to go throw a welcome party!" The pink monster hopped off like a runaway jackhammer at speeds that couldn't have been possible, yet still achieved. She was suddenly enveloped in a lavender glow, stopping her.

"Pinkie, we're headed to my house to introduce you all to Midnight, so follow me." Twilight quickly uttered, making sure Pinkie couldn't get a word in. "Oh, alright. But then I'm going to throw a big welcome party!"

The trio trotted towards the treehouse ("Hahahaha-alliterations are fun!" "Ugh, Pinkie! You can't do that!") through the marketplace, getting plenty of stares, as you don't see a princess and another alicorn together often, and besides, Pinkie always gets stares.

As they arrived, Rainbow spotted them, and flew down beside them. "I was just looking for you guys. I got all the rest, they should be getting here about now." They walked into the tree, and then a thought came to Twilight.

"_I wonder why she seemed so depressed earlier. But should I ask her?" Twilight thought. "But I'll have time for that later, and I need to introduce Midnight to the others._

As they walked in, Pinkie shouted: "I know who did it! The Doctor took the cookies from the cookie jar!" A nearby stallion gave Pinkie a startled look, and took off towards a strange blue box.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Midnight, looking at Pinkie.

"Oh, don't worry. It was just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight said, giving a look at Pinkie.

It became apparent to the ponies that the other two had arrived, and were staring intently at Midnight. Midnight didn't seem to notice, as he was still staring with slight fear at Pinkie. Pinkie saw the way he was looking, and her hair deflated a bit.

"Let's go inside, I want to introduce you all to Midnight."

The ponies crowded into Twilight's home, sitting on furniture that seemed to be there just for this occasion. "Alright, everypony, this is Midnight Shine." Twilight told the group.

"Hi." Midnight meekly said. Fluttershy was looking in an almost pained way towards Midnight, seeing how shy he felt. But Twilight's next words wiped that look off her face.

"This is my foal."


End file.
